


Sometimes our Tales are Written of

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Ministry of Magic, Return, The Prophet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: Get ready, this will take a wild change for a while...





	Sometimes our Tales are Written of

IN SURPRISING NEWS THE GOLDEN BOY HAS RETURNED!!

At approximately 7AM this morning at the Ministry of Magic, a wonder appeared in the guest floo. Harry James Potter, returned from apparent sabbatical. He didn’t say a word to any of the reporters, but was ensconced in the Ministers office for more than 4 hours. The golden trio’s other two appeared roughly 30 minutes after the Chosen One and were also in the meeting. It is unclear what the Golden Boy discussed with the Minister, but he appeared to be calm and collected when he left.

His appearance is one that will cause the fair witches of our generation to swoon. With broad shoulders and a fit torso, it appears the The Hero returns, ready to woo a woman and finally settle down.

Photo on page 3!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is an angsty and often weirdly updated and written. BUT I PROMISE THIS WILL GET BETTER EVENTUALLY, JUST STICK WITH ME.


End file.
